Even Villains Can Have A Change Of Heart
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Jamie gets bullied again about not having a Supercharger partner, but when one villain escapes, he and Enigma have to team up with a Supercharger who isn't too keen about Jamie. Can Jamie show the Supercharger he's different from the other Portal Masters? Done as a request for pokemonsora01. :)


**pokemonsora01, who owns Jamie, asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

 **Skylanders and all its characters belong to Activision. Mario belongs to its respective owners. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Even Villains Can Have A Change Of Heart**

Jamie sighed as he walked up to the doors to the Skylanders Academy and went inside to get away from the other Portal Masters who were bullying him. The Portal Masters that had Supercharger partners told the boy that he'd never get a Supercharger partner because he didn't have the Skylanders Superchargers game. He thought about telling his cousin Rachel about it, but then decided not to. She, Enigma, and even Master Eon had spoken several times to the other Portal Masters to no avail. Enigma had even asked the Supercharger Skylanders for help, but their attempts had been futile too. Many of the Skylander Superchargers apologized to the mysterious Trapper and to Jamie, who accepted the apologies as they took away the sting of the bullies' words.

He soon found Rachel sitting on the railing with one of the shallow pools of water behind her, the fountain spraying up streams of water calmly as she strummed her guitar, playing a song she had written. Fiesta, the Undead Supercharger, was watching her intently.

Rachel glanced up when she heard Jamie come in and saw the look on his face. She stopped strumming her guitar and gestured beside her and he sat down beside her. "Are they still bothering you?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah," said the boy with a downcast expression.

Fiesta came closer to them and frowned. "I wish they'd stop picking on you," he said to Jamie. "I mean, Rachel has me for a partner and she doesn't have the Superchargers game."

Rachel smiled a bit. "I don't really need the Superchargers game to be friends with the Supercharger Skylanders," she said honestly.

"That's how I feel too," said Jamie. "Trap Team is the best one yet. Why can't they see that?"

"Because they think that no one is good enough if they don't have the newest thing to brag about," said Enigma as he came in. "Unlike you and Rachel."

Rachel nodded in agreement with the robed Skylander. "And knowing Jamie, there's one Supercharger that he'd love to meet, am I right, bro?" Rachel asked.

Jamie got a sheepish look on his face and let out a laugh when his older cousin playfully poked his ribs. "The Superchargers I've met are really cool, but I really want to meet Bowser."

"Bowser," said the older girl thoughtfully. "Wasn't he one of the villains in the Mario games?"

Jamie nodded in answer to his cousin's question. "He's the Koopa King from the Mushroom Kingdom," he said. "But…,"

The boy trailed off. "But?" Fiesta prompted him gently.

"I'm scared to meet him too," the boy said honestly.

"Because he was a villain and in the Mushroom Kingdom, he's still considered one?" asked Enigma gently.

Jamie nodded again and Fiesta jumped up to sit beside him. "Jamie, Bowser has changed a lot since Mario beat him and Master Eon offered him a chance to repair his reputation and to be one of us," said the mariachi skeleton. "But because he's been a villain for so long, he's having a hard time convincing the others that he's changed."

"Because the others have too much prejudice against him and believe he can't change," said Rachel.

Hood Sickle, a villain Rachel had helped convert to the good side long ago, came up to them. "And those that are looking to fix their reputation need someone like a Portal Master to give them a real chance," he said.

Rachel smiled at the former villain and looked at Jamie. "Maybe you could ask Master Eon if Bowser has a Portal Master or not," she suggested.

The boy nodded and then decided to explore more of the Academy, eventually finding himself in the hanger. This was a fairly-new addition to the Academy and it housed the Superchargers vehicles. Seeing he was the only one in there, he decided to take a closer look. He instantly spotted Fiesta's Crypt Crusher and recognized a few of the other vehicles as he wandered around and then came upon Bowser's Clown Cruiser plane. He moved closer to it, soon climbing into the pilot's seat to have a closer look.

"Wow," he said with a smile.

"Ahem."

The gruff sound made the boy jump and look around before he felt his whole body instantly freeze when he saw Bowser standing beside the plane with his arms crossed and glaring at the boy. Understanding why the Skylander was glaring at him, Jamie quickly climbed down from the pilot's seat and turned to try and head for the exit to quickly escape, but as he turned around after reaching the ground, he found himself bumping right into Bowser's chest.

Swallowing hard, the boy backed up against the Clown Cruiser as Bowser blocked his escape, still glaring at him. "What were you doing in my plane?" He asked with a growl.

Jamie took a deep breath. "I just wanted a closer look at it as I thought it looked really cool," he said nervously.

Still glaring, Bowser bent his head closer to the terrified boy. "No on touches my plane without my permission, understand?"

Terrified, Jamie nodded rapidly as Bowser straightened and stepped back, pointing to the door, watching as the boy wasted no time in running for the door and practically flying through it.

* * *

In the Academy's lobby area, Rachel, Enigma, and Master Eon were discussing about how the other Portal Masters were bullying Jamie again. "I'm getting really tired of dealing with them," Rachel said in frustration as she suddenly gave a hard strum of her guitar, making it twang loudly to express her frustration.

"Careful, you'll break a string or two," said Enigma. "Not to mention a few heartstrings."

He chuckled at his joke and Rachel couldn't resist a giggle, calming down. But before another word could be spoken, the doors to the lobby area burst open, making them all look sharply to the doors. To their shock, they saw Jamie running towards them, looking like he had just been badly scared. Rachel and Enigma both stood up just as Jamie ran into Enigma, wrapping his arms around the Trapper and crying into his chest.

Immediately, Enigma wrapped his arms around Jamie, holding the boy comfortingly. "Jamie, what happened?" He asked in concern, rubbing his friend's back as he felt the boy shaking a bit. "Why are you so scared?"

The doors opened again and they looked up to see Bowser walking past. The former villain looked over at the boy, who quickly hid in Enigma's cape. That alone told Master Eon, Rachel, and Enigma that Bowser had scared the boy. Bowser let out a scoff at the boy and walked away.

Protectiveness filled both Rachel and Enigma at that and they glared at Bowser as he headed for the kitchen. "I've got half a mind to ask King to beat that creep up," said Rachel furiously.

Enigma nodded, just as furious as Rachel was. Master Eon gently cleared his throat to get their attention. "I'm afraid Bowser acts that way because every Portal Master he's had got scared of him and wanted a different partner, similar to how Krypt King was before you became his partner, Rachel," he said.

Remembering how Krypt King had acted towards her before she proved that she wouldn't abandon him when she had taken a blow meant for him on their first mission, Rachel calmed down a bit, as did Enigma, feeling a bit sorry for Bowser not having a partner who wanted him, but they were still a bit mad at him for scaring Jamie.

Just then, the other Portal Masters came in and the ones bullying Jamie came towards them, making Rachel groan inwardly. These bullies were worse than a mean Skylander.

"What's his problem?" asked one of the Portal Masters snottily, pointing at Jamie, who was still hiding in Enigma's cape.

Rachel grabbed her guitar. " _You_ are," she said firmly and suddenly strummed her guitar with a high note, the soundwaves from that high note blowing the mean Portal Masters back and out the doors, making them land painfully on the ground. Their Supercharger partners looked at Rachel, who held her guitar ready to strum again and her head was slightly lowered, making her angry glare look even more fierce. The doors then closed and Rachel relaxed a bit. "If only all our problems could get blown away like that," she said as she watched Enigma comfort Jamie, finally calming the boy down.

* * *

A few days later, Rachel and Krypt King were at the Phoenix Psanctuary to recapture Cucko Clocker while Jamie and Enigma stayed behind at the Academy, but just then, Master Eon called them in.

"While I was giving Rachel and King their mission, Grave Clobber escaped Cloudcracker again," he said. "I need both of you to work with one of the Superchargers to recapture him."

"Which Supercharger is it?" asked Jamie curiously, feeling hopeful that he'd soon have a Supercharger partner.

Eon smiled and looked at the doors, which opened as Bowser came in. The hammer-wielding fighter looked a bit surprised when he saw the boy and turned to Master Eon. "Really? Him?" He asked.

"Yes," said Master Eon. "I believe you might realize that Jamie is not like the others who were teamed up with you before."

Although he had a disbelieving look on his face, Bowser didn't say anything else as the three were given their mission. They had to fly to the Wilikin Workshop where Grave Clobber had gone, but Flynn had flown Rachel and King to the sanctuary and wasn't back yet, so Bowser led Enigma and Jamie to the hanger where his plane was and started it up. Thankfully, there was enough room for the three of them and Bowser flew the plane into the sky, heading for the workshop territory.

As they were flying, Jamie held his hand outside the plane, a huge smile on his face. Enigma, who was watching him, laughed in amusement as he knew how much the boy loved to fly. Jamie then tried to reach out a little further when a sudden strong breeze came up, nearly causing the boy to fall out of the plane. But barely a second later, a huge hand grabbed the boy and pulled him away from the edge.

Taking a minute to get his breath back, Jamie looked up to see Bowser was holding him close to his side. "Be careful," he said in a worried tone.

Both Jamie and Enigma looked surprised at that, to which Bowser cleared his throat before resuming his tough-guy attitude. "The last thing I need you falling out," he said a bit gruffly.

To his surprise, the boy looked up at him. "Thanks for saving me," said Jamie.

The Supercharger gave him a slight nod as he continued to drive the green and yellow plane. It wasn't long before they reached the Wilikin Workshop and Bowser landed, allowing Enigma and Jamie to jump out before he followed suit.

The Wilikin people were all frantically scattering as Grave Clobber was destroying their homes. "A little too close for comfort," said Enigma, getting ready to fight.

Bowser gripped his hammer. "Better stay back, kid," he said as he glanced around at the damage.

Enigma nodded. "Be ready with the trap, Jamie," said the mysterious Trapper. "We need to trap this creep fast."

The boy nodded and watched as the two began battling Grave Clobber and some other smaller villains that appeared too. This made it a little difficult to focus on the main villain as more smaller villains appeared.

Jamie suddenly noticed the mummy villain turned to him and came after him. The boy quickly ran, but the villain was just as fast and soon cornered the boy. "Enigma! Help!" Jamie cried out as he fell to the ground, trapped.

"Jamie!" The mysterious Trapper cried out, trying to get to him, but he was suddenly surrounded by smaller enemies, making him unable to get to the boy to help him.

Jamie looked fearfully up at Grave Clobber, who glared at him and raised his fists, ready to bring them down to crush the boy. But before he could move, a huge hammer knocked him away. Jamie looked up to see Bowser beside him and the Supercharger quickly pulled him up to his feet and pulled him close. "Stay close to me," he said, pounding away the enemies and knocking them back with his huge hammer.

Finally, all the small enemies were taken care of, which allowed Enigma and Bowser to focus on Grave Clobber, who was soon defeated and Jamie put him in an Earth trap. Relieved the battle was over, they looked at the rubble where the homes had once been, but the Wilikins told them not to worry as they would rebuild the homes in a few days.

The three soon headed out in the Clown Cruiser, heading for the Academy and Jamie looked at Bowser. "Thanks for saving me from Grave Clobber," he said to him.

The former villain looked at the boy in surprise. "You're not afraid?" he asked in amazement. He was stunned because the other Portal Masters he had been partnered with had been scared after seeing him in battle.

Jamie shook his head. "I'm not afraid," he said. "I thought you were awesome."

"Really?" asked Bowser in amazement.

The boy nodded. "Even when you were a villain, I thought you were awesome," he said truthfully.

Bowser was even more surprised now and then smiled. "Thanks, kid," he said. "Sorry I was harsh on you before and scared you when we first met."

Jamie smiled. "I forgive you," he said. "And I think we've just proved what Rachel's been telling the others for a while now."

"What's that, Jamie?" asked Enigma.

"That you don't need the Superchargers game to have a Supercharger as a partner and a friend," said the boy.

That made both the Skylanders smile and Bowser pulled the boy gently towards him, gesturing to the ship's controls. Jamie's face lit up. "Really?" he asked excitedly.

Bowser nodded and watched the boy take over the controls and steer the ship towards the Academy. Enigma, who was watching, smiled at them both.

They soon arrived back at the Academy and found Rachel, Krypt King, and Master Eon waiting for them. "Great job, bro!" said Rachel, giving her cousin a high five and a noogie.

Krypt King pulled the boy into a side hug. "We knew you three could stop Grave Clobber," he said, a smile in his voice.

Master Eon nodded with a smile. "Better put Grave Clobber in the Villain Vault so he doesn't get away again," he said to Jamie.

"Okay," said the boy. "I'll be right back."

They watched the boy run off towards the villain vault while they waited in the courtyard by the transport beams. Eon then smiled at Bowser. "I told you he was different," he said to the Skylander gently.

Bowser rolled his eyes, but smiled. "Yeah, yeah, you were right," he said, also smiling. They chatted a bit more as Jamie put the trap in the Villain Vault and chatted with Mags and Crossbones.

Suddenly, the same bully Portal Masters came up to Jamie again. "Doesn't matter what your loser cousin did to us or said," said one. "You still don't have a Supercharger partner."

"And in order to have one, you need the game, which you don't have," sneered another one.

A sudden throat clearing made them look to see Bowser behind them. "I'm Jamie's Supercharger partner," he said firmly and let out a roar at them, scaring them off.

The boy smiled at his new partner. "Thanks…King Bowser," he said sincerely.

"Just Bowser, kid," he said with a smile as he wrapped his arm around Jamie in a one-armed hug, showing them all that even a villain could have a change of heart.

Especially when someone gave them the chance to prove it.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
